My Technological Sunshine
by WammygirlZ
Summary: melloxmatt. rated m for later chapters and swearing. Melly's in Germany, Matty's in NYC. There's texting... and Yaoi. It's yummy. DISCONTINUED- Ask longhairandleather about it :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ray- This one was written by both of us. Group effort :3**

**Luna- really hope u like this, it's going to get more...uh...interesting as the chapters progress. so please review (i promise we won't hate on u)**

**Ray- HOORAY FOR YAOI!**

**Luna- :3 **

* * *

><p>I pulled out my phone from my back pocket of my tight leather pants and started going though the contacts looking for someone to text. You would think that as the leader of the mafia I would have something better to do then just lay around my apartment, but I don't… I came across a name I hadn't heard in 4 years. Matt. I decided to text him.<p>

Mello: Hey, long time no talk.

I slide my phone into my back pocket and got up and walked into the kitchen and got a bar of chocolate from the fridge. I felt a vibrating on my ass and I pulled my phone out once again.

Matt: Mello?

Mello: the one and only. So where have you been keeping yourself?

Matt: New York City. U?

Mello: Deutschland

Matt: you're so lucky I know a bit of German or that wouldn't have made sense.

Mello: Oh, you're so smart. I'm so proud of you sweetie -_-

Matt: You're being sarcastic, aren't you?

Mello: Yup. Hey, I was actually thinking about visiting NY.

Matt: REALLY? I'll pick you up from the airport!

Mello: Eager much?

Matt: I've missed you.

Matt: A lot.

I paused. He missed me?

Mello: Hey, don't get all sentimental on me, Matty.

Matt: Oh, sorry.

Mello: Hey Matt?

Matt: Yeah?

Mello: I've missed you too.

Matt: O.O

Mello: don't act all surprised I am human after all.

Matt: I could show you around the big apple.

Mello: I would 3 that.

Matt: so when r u coming?

Mello: Give me two days?

Matt: Sure. You text like a gay guy.

Mello: Shut up

Matt: oh I miss your abuse.

Mello: Like hell you have!

Matt: text me when u get the info.

Mello: of course.

Matt: does that mean you have to go?

Mello: no. I can talk for awhile.

Matt: YAY!

Mello: now who's the gay one?

Matt: MATTY!

Just as I was about to respond my phone rang. "Hello?"

"it's go time Mello!" it was Ralph.

"what?" I asked flopping onto my couch. My leather attire squeaking against the leather couch.

"we have a job for you to do. We've tracked down the leader of the Italian mafia. They've decided to take a vacation. Stupid bastard."

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Some cheap strip club."

"called?"

"Stifte und Nadeln."

"pins and needles? Uh…ok." I hung up the phone and grabbed my leather jacket and my helmet.

Matt: u there melly?

Mello: I have to work I will text u when I'm done.

Matt: ok I should probably work too. ;) be careful, kay?

Mello: no promises.

Matt: *pout*

I smiled and put my helmet on and started my motorcycle, driving down the street to 'Stifte und Nadeln'. I stopped and walked in. it was dark and smelled strongly of vodka, weed and sex. I sat at the bar and said "gib mir einen Wodka" which translates into "give me some Vodka" the women in skimpy clothing poured some and leaned down trying really hard to distract me with her huge boobs, (which I can proudly say did NOT work) from noticing that the Vodka was cheap. I downed it and walked though the doors to the stripping part of the club. Ralph was leaning against a wall with some big-boobed-bitch wrapped around him. I rolled my eyes.

"Focus, dumbass." I shouted. He jumped and pushed the girl off of him and tried to hide his erection, then ran to my side. "We didn't come here to get boners! Get rid of that!" He blushed and turned away from me for a moment. "Think of your grandma's naked ass or something!"

"Ugh, Mello!"

"uh don't think of _me_!" I said punching his back. He turned around (bonerless) then nodded to a guy sitting in a booth with about 10 girls in tiny skirts, leather tops, and stilettos.

"that's our guy." I nodded and started walking towards him.

Would it be too cheesy to say this? Ah, fuck it.

It's go time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello: Guess what?

Matt: What?

Mello: I killed a guy today.

Matt: O.o You know people can easily tap into texts.

Mello: I was kidding, silly.

Matt: Uh-huh

Mello: You take me too seriously. I just severely injured him.

Matt: I CAN'T WAIT TWO DAYS MELS!

Mello: Whoa, calm your balls. It's only been 4 years.

Matt: 4 MELS! 4 YEARS WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND! It does things to guys…

Mello: Uh…

Matt: I didn't mean it like that… -_-

Mello: Matty, are you gay?

There was a half hour wait before he answered.

Matt: Sorry, I had an issue. Why are you asking?

Mello: Just wondering… How can you tell if you are?

Matt: Girls don't turn you on? You're attracted to guys? Google it.

Mello: I'M NOT GOOGLING HOW TO TELL IF I'M GAY!

I sent him this while getting my laptop.

Matt: Okay, okay! And to answer your question, yes I am. What's it to you?

Mello: I don't care. I was just curious. I love you either way.

Matt: you love me?

Mello: …ya… you're my best friend.

Matt: Hey, if it helps, want to know how I figured out I was gay?

Mello: Okay. How did you figure out you were gay?

Matt: When I fell in love with you.

Mello: …I have to go…

Matt: Mel, please don't feel weird.

I walked though the door of my apartment and went right into the bathroom. I peeled off my leather and had a shower. I had too much on my mind so I sat on the floor of the shower stall and I pulled my knees to my chest and I put my chin on them. _I guess I do love him, I really care about him, he tends to be in my dreams, he's funny and always there when I needed him. He's like the perfect guy. And I wasn't even slightly distracted at the strip club. Maybe…maybe I am…gay…yes…YES I AM GAY! And I'm in love with Matt! _I got out of the shower in a hurry and almost slipped.

Mello: I'm taking a red-eye flight tonight.

Matt: MELS! I'm sorry if it freaked you out! I'm so sorry!

Mello: I'm coming. Meet me at the airport. I need to tell you something.

Matt: Okay. Melly…

Mello: Yeah?

Matt: I'm really sorry.

Mello: Don't be.

I packed my things and was on a plane faster than ever. I dropped by Ralph's to tell him where I was going first though, and forced him to leave me be until I contacted him. When I arrived, Matt was leaning against a wall, his goggles over his eyes. He was gorgeous. Four years did good things for him. His hair had grown out, falling over his eyes sexily. He was long and skinny like I remembered, still wearing that stupid striped shirt and furry vest. He didn't take off his goggles when I came over to him, so I had to.

"Mels?" he murmured. God, his voice was incredible.

"I love you…" I reached up on my toes so I could reach, and kissed him gently on his soft lips.


	3. Chapter 3

When our lips parted and I opened my eyes I saw his were wide. "y-you kissed m-me?" he said pointing to himself.

"very good Matty!" I said smiling. "so where you parked?" I asked taking his hand.

"uh over here." he started walking and I followed close behind. We got out of the airport and into a parking lot. We walked down a few rows of cars and stopped at a red vintage Chevrolet.

"what type of car is this?" I asked as I opened the door and got in.

"1970 Chevrolet Camaro SS. I fixed it up the first year I left Wammy's." he said as we pulled away from the airport.

"when was that?"

"about 2 months after you left." he said pulling his goggles over his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I said looking down.

"for what?"

"I left you and didn't even say good bye."

"aw love, don't worry. That was a long time ago." he said using the hand that's not driving to hold mine. I pulled our hands that were intertwined to my lips and kissed his.

"I love you so much."

"ya I know. And I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"whatever you want, babe."

"how did you figure out you were gay?"

"I was in the shower and thinking about you. And I just felt like I loved you more then a friend. And I was at a strip club yesterday and I wasn't distracted my anything there. What about you?"

"I told you, when I fell in love with you."

"as cute as that is, there must have been more to it."

"there was…"

"tell me."

"…here we are!" he said pulling into the driveway of a really nice little house. In an actual neighbourhood. For some reason I thought he would have an apartment. It was a two maybe three story house. It was brown and white like those old houses you see from like old TV shows. And it didn't have a garage.

"wow! This isn't what I expected New York to be like at all."

"sweetie, this is Queens."

"makes sense." I said as we both got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and we both walked to the front door. He unlocked it and opened the door and we both stepped in.

"I know it's not much, but it's home…ok that just sounded really corny." he said smiling.

"no no! it's really nice. I just live in a tiny-ass apartment."

"well are you ever really home? Wait what do you do?"

"I'm the leader of the German mafia." I said proudly as we both sat on a couch upstairs.

"of coarse you are…"

"what about you?"

"I mostly hack for people. But sometimes I test games."

"hmmm…" I looked at him.

"you've waited long enough. Go ahead." I smiled and lunged at him. Our lips connected and I straddled his hips. I felt his hand brush over my scar and I stopped cold. "Mel?" I didn't say anything. "Mello? What's wrong? Please tell me." he said sitting up.

"It's hideous…"

"what?"

"my…my scar. I'm hideous…"

"honey, you're beautiful. You're scar just makes you look more bad-ass. I love it…I love you." he pulled my chin up and kissed where my scared flesh met my normal flesh.

"you do?"

"I do." he said before pushing me back and straddling me. "I love you just the way you are. Your looks are just icing on the chocolate cake." I smiled.

"Mmm chocolate." I tangled my hands in his hair, kissing him gently. Which was weird for me to be so gentle. "I love your hair." he laughed quietly.

"Thanks blondie."

"no problem tomato head." he rolled over and let me hold his hands above his head. "Ha-ha you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

"you never answered me." I said pouting.

"tell you what?"

"what the other thing was that made you realize you're gay."

"oh…what do I get out of telling you?"

"for each minuet you don't tell I'll do this." I said grinding into his hips. I earned a moan and I felt him go hard under me.

"who says I don't want this?" I grinded against him again. "mmmmm-mello!" he moaned.

"you're hard." I cooed in his ear. "does it hurt?"

"ya…Mello!" I rolled my hips again. "MELLO!" I smirked.

"I'm not going to touch you until you tell me." I ground my hips into his and watched him squirm.

"I'll tell you." he said. I stopped and looked at him. "I was on my laptop and a porn pop-up came up…and well, this happened." he said looking down.

"I love you!" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissed him. When our lips parted he said,

"I love you too, I always have. Please don't leave me again."

"I promise I won't. I love you too much!"

"but what if you need to go rush a rival mafia or something?" he asked as I nuzzled into his neck.

"then I'll take you with me. We could always use a hot hacker." I said kissing his neck.

"and I'm good with a gun." I pulled back from his neck and gave him a surprised look.

"why? Wait no I should phrase that better, how did you become good with a gun?" he gave me a sexy look and winked.

"oh you know, when you deal with big-ass New York gangs you learn to fend off guys twice your size with a gun."

"you just made me love you even more! Will you please come back with me? We can buy a bigger apartment of maybe even a house, and you could work with me." he didn't say anything for a second. "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring anything on you." he smiled sweetly.

"no no, I would love to. We could keep this place and use it as like a getaway whenever we just need time with just the 2 of us, if you know what I mean."

"for real?" I asked staring into his big green eyes that were tinted gold by his goggles.

"ya sure. I've never been to Germany and to go with the love of my life would be one of the best things ever!"

"I'm the love of your life?" I asked quietly looking up at him.


End file.
